Names
by Crystal Delphina
Summary: Duo's thoughts on the infamous couple. What's in a name?


Disclaimer: I bet you guys didn't know that I own a dog, a computer, and a chair. But guess what I don't own? A pretty horsey, a dolphin, or Gundam Wing, so don't go suing me cause you won't get crape.  
  
A.N.: This is my fourth GW fic. It's kinda interesting, and there isn't much I can do to explain it, but it's Duo POV on Relena and Heero, so just read it, and tell me what you think. So, yeah here it is. Remember to R&R. And I think you can pretty much figure out whose talkin during the different parts.  
  
Names - by ~Crystal Delphina~  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"It was five years ago that they met each other. It was five years ago that we all met each other. A war brought us together, each of us fighting for peace in our own ways. Sometimes against each other, other times as allies, but somehow the fates brought us all together. Why? I have no idea. But for two people in our group, it was because they were meant to be together all along. Sure after I met Hilde, it took me a while to realize it, but there was never another girl that I looked at the same way as her. However, Relena and Heero was another story.   
  
Both of them were so caught up in the war at the time, they never had enough time to view each other. Sure, they both had some feelings, but both denied it. The war was to demanding at that time with Heero and his missions and Relena with trying to help bring down a war with peace, that they couldn't be with each other. Neither would admit what they were fighting for, the whole time during the war. Each other.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
"Heero, I'm right here so come and get me." I shouted to the wind, ocean, earth, and space. That shooting star I had seen, Heero, needed to know that I was still waiting for him. He promised he would destroy me, but that was one mission he still hadn't accomplished. How many times had I shouted that out? I have lost count. I was one mission that I don't think Heero would ever complete. Even after the war, I knew that I was still an obstacle to him.   
  
I walked back to the manor, and realized I needed to get ready for my 17th birthday party that Millardo and Noin had so kindly arranged for me. Of course I wasn't looking forward to the older politicians, and young men there looking to sweep me off my feet. Luckily though, I would be able to see all of the gundam pilots and their dates, which would most likely include Hilde, Catherine, Dorothy, and Sally. And Lady Une and Mariameia would also be attending. That young girl was still very uncomfortable around me, but I forgave her. Poor child. However, one person would be missing.  
  
"Heero" I whispered as I walked slowly in the garden towards the house. I smiled up at the sunshine above. Sure he had left right after recovering from his injuries. I didn't even get to say goodbye. I was used to it by now though. He would leave, but I knew eventually he would return... someday.   
  
After slowly breaking threw to that human heart of his, I knew I had confused the perfect soldier with his new emotions, and I patiently waited for him to sort them out. All I could do know was whisper his name. That is all I have done for the past two years is whisper his name. Whenever I needed strength, whenever I knew he would protect me, when I was lonely, that is all I would say, and I would be content. All through the war, I fought for him in my own way. I tried to create peace, so he and the other pilots wouldn't have to fight. That was all that mattered.   
  
I padded softly into my room and went over to the window and picked up the brown teddy bear that was sitting on the window sill bench. I held it and took its spot. This is one act of kindness I will never forget that my brave knight gave to me. Heero had saved me more times then he had threatened to kill me. That just meant he cared. It doesn't matter why, but that I knew he somewhat cared.   
  
However long it took him to figure out what was in his heart, I would wait patiently. Until the day he came to me himself and gave me a decision, I would silently wait, hold the bear, and whisper his name.  
  
"Don't worry Heero. I'll wait for an eternity for you." I smiled at the new day and hoped someday Heero would come and celebrate my birthday with more then a bear.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
She loved him, but would never admit it. She just brushed it off for the bit of excitement he brought to her life when he came. He was basically a role model to her for his strength and what he stood for. Relena never said it out loud, but all of us could tell, except for Heero. That was why she followed him around the world and up to space, but then back to her home to wait. I don't know if Heero ever really realized it at that time.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
I was trained to be a soldier, a perfect soldier, and complete my missions, that was all. I'm not meant to have emotions, but she ruined all of that. She was one of the few people that saw me more then the perfect soldier and tried to break through my icy personality and heart. Well she managed to do it. So I left. I was to scared of what was happening. It was like waking up to a new world.   
  
"Relena" I mumbled under my breath many a time. Usually when either I was faced with having to kill her, or when I was faced with my own death. I should have killed her. I wouldn't be faced with this problem now. Because I let her survive, because I couldn't kill her, she forced me to become human. I couldn't kill her though. Something always stopped me. I usually just brushed it off that it would ruin the false peace that she constantly seemed to create if I killed her. But as time went on, I realized no matter how many times I threatened or held the gun right at her, I couldn't pull that trigger. Something always stopped me.   
  
I've never been faced with that type of problem, and I was confused, so I always ended up leaving her behind. But I would always come back to protect her. No matter what, she couldn't be destroyed. So she became my personal mission.   
  
I look through the window of my apartment on Colony L3. I realized that today was Relena's 17th birthday. For the past year, I have been searching my heart and working through my emotions. Dr. J seemed to realize this, and hasn't been giving me as many missions lately. Maybe someday, I will go back to Relena for help, someday after I figure it out on my own. Wouldn't she be surprised. I lightly smirked.  
  
"Relena"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
I remember reading in the newspaper last year, that an assassination attempt was taken on Relena. Supposedly a man saved her and was rumored to be a gundam pilot. I smirked and showed Hilde the article. We both knew who it was. He was always watching her from the shadows. As I had said once before "Anything at all for the one you love."  
  
The war changed all of us. We were subjected to it at such a young age, all of us still lost. After the colonies joined OZ and said the gundams were useless, each of us looked for something that was worth protecting. Heero found Relena, and Relena found him.   
  
Luckily they have finally admitted to what was always meant to be. Instead of whispering each other's names in times of need, they can reach out and find each other's comfort."  
  
Duo Maxwell raised his glass and cleared his throat.  
  
"Heero and Relena, I congratulate you on your wedding, finally. And thank you for choosing me as your best man." Duo smiled with this huge grin as he looked at his two close friends and saw them both smiling.  
  
They had both finally found each other, and the whispering of names of people far away could stop.   
  
  
Well I guess this is kind of confusing after reading back over it, but I hope you got it and enjoyed it. Please tell me what you think. Thanks for taking the time to read it. Ciao babes!   
~Crystal Delphina~   



End file.
